legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Nevican
Robert Nevican was the former Master of Ice in his lifetime, cursed to take the appearance of a snow yeti by Bamos during the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. His memory was wiped, and he went out into the world without ever knowing he was an Elemental Master. Years later, when Boas Freeman started The Spinjitzu Club, Robert would be intrigued to help the people of Ogaji, and to learn Spinjitzu would help people, so he joined. After learning Spinjitzu, and unlocking his True Potential, he went mad with power, and blinded by his new abilities. The other members of the Spinjitzu Club were forced to take him down for good... History Early History Robert was born aware of his abilities. One of his parents was the former Master of Ice, and trained him in his abilities in secret. Years later, when he was about 30, Bamos would invade, and he would join the other Elemental Masters to put a stop to him. Unfortunately, he fell under the immense power of the Dark Lord, and was cursed to take on the form of a snow yeti for all eternity, having lost his memory of his life and powers. Robert would roam Ogaji for some time now without a purpose. People rejected him for his looks and it was hard for him to find employment, but that didn't get him down. ''Spinjitzu Club'' Years later, Robert found a flyer for heroes for hire to learn Spinjitzu to take over after Team Waters defeat. He would train under Boas Freeman with the other Spinjitzu trainers, being Jackson Smith, Garuhi Junior, and Mojo Robins. After learning and perfecting the art of Spinjitzu, Robert would unlock his true potential, but not his forgotten memories. He had trouble controlling his powers, and his bedroom at Boas' apartment became flooded with snow. Eventually, so did the rest of the building, and he went mad with power. With Spinjitzu and the Element of Ice in his belt, he began to go berserk. He was in pain, having unwillingfully learned of his Elemental Master. Unable to control his power, he blasted ice everywhere, harming the people around him, which forced the other club members to stop him. Mojo confronted him, and used his newly learned skill of Spinjitzu, killed Robert for good. Legacy When Robert died, his Elemental Power would be reassigned to an unknown host. Chrome is later credited as the Master of Ice, but this is only a technicality as Timothy Rogers never gave him this power, technically or physically, his having the power of Ice was just a side effect of changing the location of Prime Ogaji. Personality Before his death Robert was very mellow and quiet, having been described as boring by the other club members. He was polite and respectful, but had a knack for helping people, and so he joined the Spinjitzu Club in the hopes that he could achieve this. Powers and Abilities Robert's affinity for Ice allows him to freeze objects to varying degrees and perform a chilly Spinjitzu attack. Notes * His original name was Snwman, since a better name couldn't be come up with, that was the placeholder until the official release of Spinjitzu Club. * His final episode and debut of the Element of Ice was inspired by the movie Frozen, which the episode is also named after. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Ice Category:2013 Category:Spinjitzu Club Category:The Spinjitzu Club Members Category:The Spinjitzu Club Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Ice